


Mateless

by EternalShipper



Series: Alone...Or Not! [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the world came to think of the girl as mateless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mateless

Everyone who was anyone in the high business industry, specially the American one, knew about the Summers girl. The youngest born to the Summers Industry capitalists, born with a mark dooming her for life, to roam mateless, without the one - or in her case one's - who'd complete her soul.

When his first granddaughter was born, Timothy " _Dum Dum_ " Dugan sighed at the mating mark in her shoulder. He recognized the sign of a Trinity, he had seen it enough times by now. Although it didn't matter to him, he said nothing to the child's parents - her dumbass of her father, Tradionalist that he was would not be pleased.

7 years later, his bad leg bothering him, supporting himself on his cane, when his youngest granddaughter was born and he saw her mark, he was saddened, but in that moment he knew he could not remain quiet. She, also, showed the mark of a Trinity, but one he recognised, of companions long lost to this world. He would never reveal Whom.

In the morning the child's parents returned to the hospital, to have it removed.

The next day it had grown back, red and angry at the audacity - " _Dum Dum"_ smiled sadly, it would seem his girl would be as stubborn as her **Commandos**.


End file.
